bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Lariska
Lariska is a stealthy and dangerous Voeren female Dark Hunter, and one of the most trusted operatives of [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]]. Biography Dark Hunters Lariska was Hakann's first challenger upon his initiation to the Dark Hunters. He managed to bring her down, and was surprised to find her back up on her feet and with a knife to his throat the second he turned his back, thinking he had beaten her. Lariska was among the legion of Dark Hunters sent to capture Metru Nui, which soon developed into the Toa/Dark Hunter War. While she was in Ga-Metru, she and Hakann spotted Toa Nidhiki walking in the abandoned streets. Instead of killing the Toa of Air, Lariska attempted to defect him with the opportunity to betray his fellow Toa and Lhikan. The next night, Nidhiki met with her again and ended up agreeing; Nidhiki planned to lead the full army of Toa into a trap at the Canyon of Unending Whispers, where the Hunters would ambush them from above. However, Lhikan discovered the betrayal, and when Lariska, along with a Dark Hunter legion, revealed their positions, they instead found themselves surrounded by three hundred Toa. The Dark Hunters were forced to surrender and the war was ended. Lhikan sent all the Dark Hunters back to Odina, along with the shunned Nidhiki. ''"The Shadowed One" punished Lariska for her failure. She became close friends with Nidhiki after the war. Once, Lariska accompanied Nidhiki and Krekka to a mission to Nynrah. She distracted a Toa that had come to make a deal with the Nynrah Ghosts, while the other two Hunters stole the prototypes for the Zamor Launchers. She later discouraged Nidhiki from speaking to Roodaka on Odina, though the Toa of Air disregarded her words. That night, she witnessed Nidhiki's mutation. She fled back to the fortress immediately afterward. Another of Lariska's missions included executing a Toa of Gravity and possibly a Turaga, though the Turaga fled. She had trained herself with levitation Kanoka to simulate zero gravity to prepare for the fight against the gravity powers of the Toa. She killed the Toa and received payment for the job, which was given to "The Shadowed One". When she returned from her mission, Lariska substituted as the head of the Dark Hunters when "The Shadowed One" and Sentrakh ventured to Metru Nui to find out who had killed Nidhiki and Krekka. Order of Mata Nui Lariska was hired by the Order of Mata Nui to join a strike team that was composed of Brutaka, Makuta Spiriah, Carapar, Takadox, Roodaka and Vezon, and was organized to free the former Brotherhood of Makuta leader Miserix. Brutaka had her secretly follow the group when they sailed away from Stelt, and after Spiriah commandeered the boat, Lariska sent word to Ehlek's species to be prepared to take out Spiriah's Zyglak as soon as they arrived at Zakaz. After that, Brutaka introduced her to the rest of the team; she then accompanied the team to Tren Krom's island so that her "teammates" could pick up weapons for the raid on the island where Miserix was imprisoned. Unfortunately, the party was attacked by the powerful entity Tren Krom, forcing Lariska to come to Spiriah's aid after the Makuta was wounded while trying to escape. After Brutaka was taken by Tren Krom, Lariska led the team inside Tren Krom's cave and argued with the powerful being. This resulted in her having her mind read by Tren Krom and being temporarily knocked unconscious. Outraged at what he learned from Lariska about the current state of the Matoran Universe, Tren Krom gave all of the team members nightmarish visions. After killing Carapar for attempting to slay him, Tren Krom chose to permit the team to leave his island, believing that living in the universe they live in now to be far worse than anything he could do to them. Before the team's arrival on Artidax, Lariska was openly concerned about Takadox and his silence, but Brutaka dismissed it. After arriving, Lariska suggested that Spiriah act as a "stalking Kinloka" - that he would lead the team to eliminate any obstacles while the rest followed. After being alerted of one such trap by Vezon and safely going over it, the team entered a tunnel dug into the side of a mountain. When Brutaka realized Takadox was missing, Lariska spotted him as he triggered the trap they had just passed, causing an avalanche that trapped them inside the tunnel. Lariska then caught Vezon trying to escape via a side tunnel and brought him back. After progressing through the tunnel, Lariska was the first to hear a noise that Vezon later pointed out to be thousands of insect Rahi moving on the floor and blocking the exits. Lariska wanted to fight her way out of the situation, but Brutaka wanted Spiriah to try his powers first, causing the Makuta to act up. After a minor scuffle, Spiriah failed to move the Rahi and Brutaka opted for Lariska's suggestion. Roodaka then mutated a way through them, leading the rush towards a large chamber containing Miserix. After a brief conversation between the team and Miserix, which resulted in Spiriah's death, Lariska recognized the chains containing Miserix and proceeded to find a weak link in them on Brutaka's order. After shattering the chains, the Klakk that were circling the chamber attacked the team, forcing Vezon and Lariska to try fend them off. Miserix used his power scream ability to the knock the Klakk unconscious, along with Vezon and Lariska. After Miserix freed himself from the volcano, Brutaka dragged the semi-conscious Vezon and Lariska onto Miserix's back, along with a newly stunned Roodaka, and allowed Miserix to take them north. She then assisted the Order of Mata Nui in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Teridax's Reign After Teridax took over the universe, Lariska was part of a small team led by Tahu in the ruins of Karzahni. They were toyed with by Makuta when [[Guardian|''"Guardian"]] was killed, and then he gave them a choice: return to Metru Nui with the Exo-Toa surrounding them or die. Onua arrived at that moment, defeated the Exo-Toa by opening a chasm beneath the machines and joined the group. He proceeded to inform them that the Order of Mata Nui agents they had planned to meet up with had fallen at the hands of Rahkshi. He suggested that they instead travel to Daxia and destroy the Energized Protodermis pool there, from which the Toa of Earth suspected Teridax was creating the Rahkshi. Lariska, along with the surviving residents of the Matoran Universe, migrated to Spherus Magna from the Great Spirit Robot, which had been crippled as a result of a battle. Abilities & Traits Lariska is a limber Voeren clad in dark blue-green armor, though her left arm is completely mechanical due to punishment from ''"The Shadowed One". She is incredibly fast and agile, and can perform astounding acrobatic maneuvers. She does not like to rest, preferring to move around; she has been known to spontaneously start doing somersaults and backflips. She can be very quiet when hunting, and has acute senses, which were able to detect Nidhiki, even though he was using a Kanohi Volitak. Lariska is considered to be one of the most dangerous of the Dark Hunters. Tools Lariska is known to carry throwing daggers, which she sometimes coats with poison. Currently, she carries a set of daggers made from ProtoSteel, which were given to the Dark Hunters by the Order of Mata Nui as payment. Quotes Trivia *Lariska is Greg Farshtey's favorite Dark Hunter. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (First Appearance) *''Federation of Fear'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Voeren Category:Dark Hunters